


How I Met Your Mother (And Mistook Her For Your Daughter)

by Psyga315



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Eclat comes to Rhea for her blessing in marrying her daughter... Wait, Rhea technically doesn't have any daughters that are in the Order of Heroes, so who is he talking...Oh... Oh no...
Relationships: Sothis/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	How I Met Your Mother (And Mistook Her For Your Daughter)

The Hall of Heroes was getting dressed up and ready for the holiday season. By now, it was standard procedure: Pegasus and Wyvern Knights would hang up the tinsel high up on the ceiling, the Ax wielders would bring in the biggest tree they could find, various Tome users would decorate said tree, and everyone else would simply handle the miscellaneous stuff like putting up simple ornaments or decorating the windows with frosting. Among the people was Rhea from the World of Three Houses. There were debates as to which route the denizens of Fodlan would come from, as it wasn't as clear cut as the Corrins and their (extended) family. But, it didn't matter. A master collector like Kiran would settle to put everyone under one roof, and for Rhea (save for some unsavory people who slither in the dark or associate with them), that was all she could ever hope for.  
  
"Lady Rhea!" Rhea turned to see the younger brother of Kiran approach her. It was fairly recently that he ended up being accidentally summoned here. While the idea to send him home was always on the table, after a literal trip to hell where Kiran was forced to confront an alternate future where he died and the world fell into chaos, he wanted to make a contingency. And thus, he trained his little brother, Eclat, how to command armies and summon heroes should the need for a replacement summoner rise.   
  
"Yes, my child?" Rhea asked Eclat. He blushed and hesitated as he saw her look to him.  
  
"Um... Well... It's..." He took a gulp, then went on his knees. "I would appreciate it very much if you grant me your blessing!"  
  
"... Blessing?" Rhea raised an eyebrow. While several members of the Church of Seiros were here, they never really got around to forming a small church in this area.  
  
"S-sorry... Um... Where do I begin..." Eclat stammered. "Well, I... I..." With a deep breath, he blurted out what was embedded in his heart. "I want to marry your daughter!" Some of the heroes dropped what they were doing to look at Eclat. He blushed, all while Rhea looked on in confusion.  
  
"I... don't understand." Rhea said. While she _had_ a daughter (somewhat), she wasn't summoned to this plane. A brief thought passed her head that _maybe_ he was talking about Flayn and that he had mistaken her for Flayn's mother, but she was sure that Seteth had dropped that cover story within the first few weeks that he and her were summoned.  
  
"Sorry... But... I've been in a relationship with your daughter for a while. She's cute, funny, clever, a bit catty at times, but every moment I spend with her, I feel like I'm in heaven." As Eclat gushed about this 'daughter' of hers, some of the heroes began to back away.  
  
"I believe you're mistaken. I don't have a daughter." Rhea said.  
  
"Huh? No, your daughter's here. I'm sure you've seen her at some point." Eclat smiled as Rhea tried her best _not_ to give any sign of confusion, though her contorted face could be seen by many. She wracked her brain, but try as she might, she couldn't think of anyone who could remotely pass as her daughter. "She's always sitting on that large chair of hers, which, might I add, is really cozy to sit next to her on..." And that detail didn't really help, since where was there any sort of...  
  
Chair...  
  
"... Eclat, would the chair by any chance..." Now _she_ was the one hesitating to ask. "Be made of stone?"  
  
"Yeah! And she sleeps on it all the time! Sometimes she invites me to sleep with her on it!" As Eclat spoke of all the fun times he spent, his words droned out as Rhea zeroed in on the image of a throne made of stone. The moment she realized who he was talking about, Anna scrambled to get all the Falchion users she could find.  
  
"Weee might want to get out of here..." Sharena stepped in and took Eclat by the hand.  
  
"Why? I just want to tell Rhea that I love her daughter, Sothis." And with that, it confirmed Rhea's fears...  
  
And signed Eclat's death warrant.

* * *

" **YOU WILL NOT BE FORGIVEN!** " The Immaculate One roared as it stomped through the battlefield as Sigurd rode Eclat to safety.  
  
"Why is she so mad at me? Is she one of those overprotective parents?" Eclat asked Sigurd.  
  
"You... _could_ say that..." Sigurd had _no_ idea how to explain the situation, though, back at the headquarters, Nemesis danced around the hall, chanting the exact words that Sigurd wanted to say. And much to Chrom's annoyance, it was in the _exact_ melody that Vaike sang when they found out that Robin was having relations with Lucina:  
  
"Eclat fucked Rhea's mo~ther! Eclat fucked Rhea's mo~ther!" To those who slither in the dark, this was a day that would be remembered for many holidays to come...


End file.
